huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Dane
Dane is a contestant from Survivor: Blood vs. Water, Survivor: Fiji and Survivor: All Stars. Survivor: Blood vs. Water Dane competed in Survivor: Blood vs. Water with his sister Fawn. He along with the other new players were originally placed on the red Tadhana tribe. At the First Impressions Twist, the majority of the tribe voted out Cassidy. The Tadhana tribe lost a large number of the immunity challenges, sending Jett and Alistair to Redemption Island. At the tribe switch, Dane was switched to the yellow Galang tribe and was reunited with Fawn. He formed an alliance throughout this time with Mandy, Fawn and Tucker. They voted together at the tribes first loss and sent Ryder to Redemption Island, followed shortly by Cody. With lucky immunity wins, Dane made the merge. Fawn and Dane were out of the loop at the beginning of the merge, suffering a set-back when their close ally Mandy, and her partner Neal were voted out. At the next tribal council, Dane was voted out and made a member of the jury by the majority alliance for being a strong challenge threat. At the final tribal council, Dane voted for his sister Fawn to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Fiji Dane was placed on the green Burra tribe of Survivor: Fiji, comprised of former jury members. The tribe was lucky enough to never have to go to tribal council in the first 11 days as they were strong and united in the challenges. At the tribe dissolve, Dane remained on the Burra tribe along with his original members Heron, Katie, Bailey and Tucker. The new Burra tribe was just as dominant in challenges, winning three of four immunity challenges. At the tribes first loss, Heron, Katie, Dane and Bailey banded together and sent Skye home. At this point, Dane made the merge. The original five Burra members along with Matthew and Natalia voted together. The alliance firstly voted out their former allies, Darcy, Alistair and Ryan. Believing he was dispensable, Matthew became the next member of the jury, followed shortly by Ashleigh. At the next tribal council, the votes were tied between Heron and Jon. However, Jon used a Hidden immunity Idol, meaning Heron had the most votes that counted and she was voted out, followed shortly by Katie. At the Final Six, the votes were tied between Dane, Bailey and Tucker and Jon, Winston and Natalia. At the revote, the votes were deadlocked. This meant that a rock-drawing tiebreaker occurred. With the odd rock, Dane was voted out and became a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Dane voted for Natalia to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: All Stars For his likability and strength in challenges, Dane was given a place on Survivor: All Stars, originally on the yellow Saboga tribe. The women made an alliance to vote out the men, but Dane was spared. When Saboga lost the first two challenges, Nick and Tucker were sent home. After winning three consecutive challenges, the women had a setback when Shawna quit to see her ill father. Dane at the tribe switch stayed on Saboga with Marina. The tribe won majority of the immunity challenges and only had to send home strong challenge and strategic threat Jade when they lost on Day 18. Dan was in the majority of the tribe by forming an alliance with Cody, Marina and Ashleigh. At the tribe dissolve, Dane was switched to the red Chapera tribe along with his original member Cody. The tribe won two of the three immunity challenges, only voting out former Sole Survivor Winston when the tribe lost. At the merge, the tribe firstly planned on voting out the former winners. This resulted in the eliminations of Ashleigh, Hunter and Karleigh with a blindside for Heron. By the Final Six, the strong duos of Cody and Katie and Amy and Rory banded together and sent home Dane for having little allies left. At the Final Tribal Council, Dane voted for Katie to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Dane, along with Tucker, Alice and James are the only people to vote for their loved ones in the Final Tribal Council. *Dane was the only original Saboga member in All Stars to make the merge and by extent, the jury. *In All Stars, Dane was only one of two people who voted for both the finalists and have them count, along with Amy. *He is the highest ranking member of the Saboga tribe. Category:Survivor: Blood vs. Water Castaways Category:Survivor: Fiji Castaways Category:Survivor: All Stars Castaways